Camp Konoha
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Life goes unpredictable when the fifth assigns the twelve youngest Chuunin of Konoha to camp! R&R please. NaruXHina for last chapter only so it didn't make the genre of romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Prepare for the first chapter of Camp Konoha!

* * *

From The Announcement to the Excitement

We start our story with nine fifteen year old and three sixteen year old Chuunin in the Hokage's office, listening to Tsunade's choice of their question.

"So, can we go?" Lee asked out.

"You have accepted to be trained and put against the wilderness," Tsunade said as if she were teaching ANBU black ops. "To learn how to hone your jutsu and improve them. You have accepted four and a half months at a place so strict, I look nice. If you think you are too scared, leave now."

Naruto walked off as Tsunade grabbed him by the collar.

"This is a time where this location accepts the top ninja of our village of Konoha," Tsunade continued. "Do you accept?"

"HAI!" the twelve Chuunin shouted.

Konohmaru now eleven, was eavesdropping on the situation. He wore a Konoha forehead protector on his forehead, building chakra. "Ninpou: Baikyuu Ryou no Jutsu (Ninja Arts: Increased Volume Technique)," he whispered so he could hear the conversation.

"You twelve have been accepted to Camp Konoha!" Tsunade shouted.

A dull silence. "Lee, you said this would be fun," Tenten said.

"Guys," continued Tsunade again. "This is basically the Jounin Exams!"

Everyone cheered.

_**The Next Day**_

The twelve Chuunin were packed and standing in front of the gate, a vortex-like portal in front of them.

Hinata looked around. "Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"He probably got lost," Kiba suggested.

"I'm coming!" shouted Naruto running with a bag full of stuff for camp.

The twelve entered the portal and appeared at Camp Konoha and they held up a piece of paper with their cabin number on it.

"I got Cabin 9," Shikamaru read off his card.

"Let's go roomy," Ino said as the two went to the east part of camp.

"Cabin 2" Sakura read.

Sasuke closed his eyes before looking at the card. He opened them and shouted, "Damn!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's legs and dragged him to the northwest part of camp.

Kiba looked at his card and saw the inscriptions, "Cabin 5"

"Cabin 5, who has cabin?" he asked.

"Uh, I do," answered Lee.

"Man, well fine, meet you at the cabin I'm gonna walk around this camp," Kiba said.

Lee walked to the cabin in the North part of camp.

Shino called out, "Cabin 1?"

No one answered.

"Yes! I have no roommate, I am free!"

Shino ran off to the west part of camp cheering.

Chouji just went to the northeast part of camp, his card reading, "Cabin 6"

Neji saw his card and walked to Cabin 4 with Tenten following.

Naruto searched around with his card and said, "Well, I'm not gonna search, I'll go by myself."

When Naruto walked into his cabin he saw a surprise, Hinata standing in front of him!

Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato and she froze.

* * *

What a twist! D Beware! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Watch out, this is where it gets sad and scary.

* * *

The Problem

"Hinata! What are you doing here?!" shouted Naruto as he hopped back.

Hinata showed him her card seeing the numbers matched. "Oh, sorry Hinata, I was just surprised there for a moment is all," he apoligized.

Hinata looked out and saw Cabin 2 right next to their cabin. "Look it's Sakura and Sasuke's cabin," Hinata said as Sakura was still dragging Sasuke into the cabin. "Why Tsunade, why!!!!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura slammed the door and locked it.

"Wow, poor guy," Naruto said.

_**The Next Day At Archery**_

Naruto and Hinata show up at archery the next day and Naruto sees yet another surprise, Kakashi as the Camp Archer!

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Now let's begin the lesson," Kakashi said. "Might I have a volunteer?" Sasuke hopped in chained up at sat down, sitting near Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke, how nice of you to join us," Kakashi said. "Would you like to volunteer?"

"I would like that," he said turning into a log appearing next to Kakashi recieving a bow, noticing arrows in a tube up front.

He grabbed five arrow and shot them, each hitting a bulls-eye.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, come up here and join Sasuke," Kakashi said as the four came up and grabbed bows. "On my mark, shoot!" Sasuke shot an arrow aiming for Naruto's bottom, causing Naruto to shoot towards Kiba who easily dodged his arrow but shot Shikamaru in the side who was focusing on the target. He fell to te ground.

Ino stood up and shouted, "Shikamaru!" and ran towards him.

"Get the stretcher in here, ASAP!" Kakashi shouted.

"It's a deep shot to the ribs, I doubt he'll survive," one of the medical-nins announced.

Ino glared at Sasuke as she walked to him and said, "Damn you! Once a villan, always a villan!" After hearing that last sentence, Sasuke just ran off.

One of the medics pulled out the arrow noticing Shikamaru was unconsious. "We say it's very unlikely for a fifteen year old boy to survive a shot like that, but there's still a chance he'll survive," another medic said.

Ino took one of Shikamaru's hands and rubbed it softly. _You'll be okay, please._

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Everyone except for Ino is playing Volleyball, including Akamaru which counted ten people.

Sasuke, in black, was hiding in the trees with the bow and arrows from the range, watching the game waiting for it to stop and everyone would go back to their cabins.

The game ended Kiba's team beating Naruto's team 10 to 9 as Sasuke disappeared.

Lee went to do some training so Kiba was going to his cabin alone.

Kiba entered through the door and heard a simple, "Yo" Kiba looked up and saw the last thing he ever did, an arrow.

Within the next few minutes everyone in camp was at the scene, Kiba hanging on the cabin door, an arrow through his forehead.

A note was attached to the arrow and Naruto picked it off. It read: 'You're each going out one-by-one!'

Naruto showed it to everyone else as they gasped.

"Gasp!" Kakashi shouted.

"Who would do such a thing?" a medic asked scared.

"I have an idea," Naruto said noticing the song note on Kiba's neck and the missing forehead protector. _Sasuke, I'll get you for this!_

* * *

If this wasn't scary enough, shoot me. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Next People To Go

Naruto lays in his bunk looking at Hinata's bunk upward. _Why would Sasuke go on this killing spree? _he thought._ He's so not like that unless. _

He recalled what had happened at the archery range and remembers Ino shout something, _"Once a villan always a villan!"_ That sentence flew through his head as if he'd seen it on a neon sign and he got up. _Both Sakura and Ino are heartbroken, Sasuke's gone, and Shikamaru's dying, what the hell else could possibly go wrong?_ He also remembered the note he had read from the arrow. _Oh yeah, that. Who will be next, hopefully not Hinata, Sakura, or Ino. Two are already gone, Kiba deserved it but, Shikamaru, he had a lot more to live for._

Hinata walked it and hopped onto the top bunk, ready to rest after a painful day of chakra-shooting. (Rifle-shooting in a normal camp)

"So, how'd it go Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I can put it into one word; painful," she answered.

Naruto walked out the door and said, "I got swimming next, so seeya."

Naruto closed the door and walked towards the lake, seeing a body floating on the surface and ran to jump into the lake and swam out to the body.

When close enough, he could see that the body was that of...

"Shino!!" Naruto shouted bringing the body to shore seeing five kunai in his back and an arrow through his chest. Naruto called Shino's only remaining teammate, Hinata.

Hinata saw the terrible sight and backed up, falling down. _Damn, three people out, eight left, Sasuke stop!_

"Ahhh!" they heard a high-pitched scream coming from the other side of camp and rushed to the noise. What they had seen was Sasuke the bow up but had already shot the arrow which was in Neji's hand, Tenten wrapped on Cabin 4's door.

Naruto and Hinata rushed to Tenten and unwrapped her. "Are you okay?" Naruto and Hinata asked worried.

Neji ran towards Sasuke. _Byakugan! _he thought as his eyes changed. "Jyuuken!" he shouted as Sasuke slapped the chakra-filled hand aside and kicked Neji in the jaw.

Neji broke his fall and ran towards Sasuke again. "Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho!" Neji shouted as he attemped to strike Sasuke.

"One strike, two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes!" he kept it up each strike with more rage than the other. "Sixteen str-"

Neji paused. A few seconds later they found why he had stopped, a kunai to his gut and two arrows in the same spot. Neji collapsed. "Neji!" Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata shouted as they ran to him, Sasuke aiming at Hinata with his bow.

"The second you let go of that arrow," a sound burst from Naruto. "Is the second you die Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned and pulled the arrow back more.

Naruto clenched a fist, awaiting for the moment to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back the arrow more and more until...

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" a voice shouted from behind as Sasuke dropped the bow and arrows.

Sasuke's eyes widened the second he found out who was behind him. "Heh, Shikamaru, you survived after all" Sasuke said, the mouth being the only he could move freely.

"You aren't going to attack even_ one_ more of my friends, you traitor," Shikamaru said.

"I'm attacking anyone I want!" the clone of Sasuke said and disappeared in a puff of smoke as eight arrows hit Tenten's back and she falls.

_Katon: Goukkakyu no Jutsu!_ Sasuke thought as Lee's and Chouji's cabins light ablaze, both of them in the cabin.

"Sasuke," Naruto said getting sad yet angry at the same time. "God dammit, stop this madness!"

His eyes grew red with rage, his teeth and nails grew, all his wounds healed, and his whisker marks grew darker and bigger. A red chakra surround the kid in the shape of the Kyuubi. "You will stop!" he shouted. "Or feel my wrath!"

Sasuke watched in amazement as the fire and smoke in the sunset and the Kyuubi together looked like the aftermath of a war.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said sitting down cowering back a bit.

"Sasuke, you're a dead man!" the Kyuubi burst out.

* * *

Next chapters see the wrath of Kyuubi! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Prepare for an action scene chapter!

* * *

Their Third Fight

Naruto remember the thing he had said, those three years ago, fighting in the Valley of the End, _"I wont let you go, even if it means I have to break all your limbs!"_ If only Sasuke's seal activated at Level 2, it would be exactly like that fight.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as a ball of lightning appeared in his hand. The mark on the left side of his neck turned red and spread. Sasuke shot out at Naruto as the lightning pounded at his chest, blood dripping down his arm.

"Three... years... ago," Naruto spat out as Sasuke leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. "Three years ago, we had a fight very similar to this one. Remember? Valley of the End."

Sasuke picked Naruto up and threw him and hit the wall of a cabin.

"Yes, I remember, our last battle," Sasuke replied. "Just like that one, you'll lose this one!"

Naruto stood up and built chakra in his hand and glided toward Sasuke his hand out and ready. He jumped up and dropkicked Sasuke up and then tried to shoot the ball of chakra, but was stopped by the summoning of a giant snake. Naruto was swallowed whole. "Not again!" he shouted as the Rasengan burst through the snake and hit Sasuke in the back with it. "Rasengan!"

Sasuke fell as soon as Naruto finished the Rasengan. The cursed seal spread more and Sasuke's hair grew longer and in his back he grew wings that looked like hands and flew to Naruto and socked him in the gut then kicked him in the head.

He flew up and shot five kunai at Naruto's back as he fell to his knees. Sasuke flew down and kicked Naruto in the chest, pushing him back. "Chidori," Sasuke said as another ball of lightning appeared in his hand and ran towards Naruto.

Hinata couldn't bear to watch but she was just so mad that the Byakugan activated on it's own and she ran to Sasuke. "Jyuuken!" she shouted as Sasuke was thrown back and the curse mark turned back to normal. Naruto turned back to normal as well and the battle was barely starting.

Hinata ran towards Naruto and kneeled by his side and shook him. "Naruto-kun, wake up," she said.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up looking at Hinata. He smiled then stood up hearing Sasuke clapping slowly turning the corner. "Who would've thought that, you, Hyuuga Hinata, the shyest ninja of all, would actually attack the Sound Village missing-nin of Konoha," Sasuke said.

Naruto clenched a fist and charged at Sasuke with full force. Sasuke dodged and waited for Naruto to go past him then he back.

As soon as Naruto fell Sasuke drew the sword Orochimaru had given him and pointed it to Naruto's neck.

_Shugohakke: Rokujuyon Sho!_ she thought as the technique sliced through the sword's blade into little tiny bite-sized pieces.

The rattling of kunai appears from out of the blue. "Nikudan Hari Sensha!" a voice shouted as Chouji came down with spikes attached to him rolling towards Sasuke.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life, open!" someone shouted as Lee appeared next to Sasuke and he kicked him up.

Lee attacked Sasuke in Mid-air. "Gates Four and Five, open!" he shouted as he shot Sasuke all around and attacking him, returning each strike. At last Lee got mad enough to grab Sasuke, tie a bandage to him, punch him down, pull him back up, and strike him with his right leg and arm. Sasuke fell as Chouji was ready to roll over him, but Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked. "He tried to kill us all!"

"If anyone's going to finish Sasuke off, it's me," Naruto replied. Sasuke grabbed his bow and an arrow and shot Naruto.

The arrow went through his back and stopped when the tip came out his chest. Naruto falls, he has died.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata shouted.

Sasuke stood up. "Perfect shot," he said as he put his bow away.

* * *

-tear- So sad, you knew it would happen one day! R&R plz. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Prepare for the exciting climactic chapter of Camp Konoha!

* * *

Hinata's Confession

Shikamaru backed up and said, "Well, he wasn't much a ninja anyway." Shikamaru noticed what he had just said and shut it so Hinata didn't have. He let out a muffled, "My bad!"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's body, closed his eyes, and formed some seals and thought, _Goukkakyu no Ju- _Sasuke stopped his thoughts as he felt a big pain in his stomach, back, and arm. He opened his eyes and saw a kunai in his arm, a Jyuuken to the stomach, and a punch heavier than life, to his back.

_Why the hell was the punch to my back so hard? Especially by someone like Chouji! _Sasuke thoughtHe turned around and saw that Chouji had grown butterfly wings made from his own chakra. With all the pain Sasuke was _actually pinned._

As Sasuke fell, Hinata, with her Byakugan, saw three strings of chakra one to each, her jacket, Shikamaru's vest, and Chouji's scarf. "Y-you die h-here, now!" Sasuke announced as Chouji heard whizzing from his scarf and Shikamaru heard the same sound from his vest.

Chouji and Shikamaru threw off those things and were free.

Nobody heard anymore whizzing since the scarf and the vest exploded and looked at Hinata with a chakra string with the exploding tag on it, in her hand, the tag dangling side to side. "Ready to feel the fate of those clothes, Sasuke?" Hinata said twirling the string like numbchucks and threw the string down with the exploding tag landing on Sasuke's shirt.

Hinata held in a deep breath and shouted, "Release!" and the note started whizzing as Sasuke was running around as the tag grew smaller and smaller until he ran towards Hinata. "If I die the killer comes as well, you got that!" Sasuke said as he stopped. Hinata looked down and thought of what could've happened if they hadn't come to this camp. "Hai" she said.

Sasuke grinned and waited for the explosion.

Hinata came to her senses just in time and built a huge amount of chakra into her hand. "What the-" Sasuke said as he got pushed away three yards and bounced off a tree and the tag ran out and exploded.

Hinata began to fall but a hand of a spirit reached out and caught her so she looked up. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said. Naruto's spirit actually picked Hinata up in a bridal stage and waited for her to stand.

She stood up and ran to Naruto's body. She pulled the arrow out and just sat by it.

Shikamaru and Chouji ran to Hinata and kept asking, ' Are you okay?'

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered.

"Uh, Chouji," Shikamaru said giving him a look. "Oh, okay," he said as they walked off.

Lee looked at Naruto's body, then to Hinata. "I'm sorry," he said and walked off.

"Look," Hinata started. "I know it's already way too late, but I've always wanted to tell you that..." A pause.

"I love you?" a voice let out from below Hinata. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Hinata jumped up and blushed.

Naruto sat up. "But, what, huh, sa," Hinata asked confused. "How are you alive?!"

"One thing to say and only this; that traitor has bad aim," he answered.

Hinata let out a chuckle as everyone popped out of hiding spots, including everyone that supposedly died, except Sasuke.

"How did they live?" Hinata asked again even more confused.

"After the incident with Shikamaru and Sasuke's disappearance I figured Sasuke would strike everyone else, so I made dummies with a spitting image of the person he was going to attack, except for the forehead protector. And that's why there was no Akamaru when the Kiba incident happened."

"What about the the song note on each the victims' necks?"

"That was a finishing touch of Konoha's very own, Hatake Kakashi!" Everyone clapped.

"You're so prepared."

"I'll say," Ino moved in.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"We all think that!" every one of the Konoha ninja there shouted.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"I'll help anyone in the village, especially you, anytime," Naruto replied as he closed his eyes and gave her good kiss.

Hinata's eyes widened but realized this is exactly what she wanted since the academy, relaxed, and returned the favor.

Everyone cheered and found out it was the last day at camp so they grabbed their stuff and head towards the gate. The portal opened and everyone hopped in and returned from a good few months of camp!

_**Back In Konoha**_

Tsunade has waited for a few minutes at Konoha's gate and sees the portal open up. "It's about time," she said.

Everyone came out chanting, "Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to!"

"Hold on and stop!" Tsunade shouted. They stopped cheering. "Did Naruto destroy everything, or something?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"He saved everything," Hinata said. "You're kidding," Tsunade replied. "Anyway, get back to your houses, I want a word with Naruto." Everyone walked off except for Hinata who was hesitant. "Go on Hinata." Hinata ran to her home with Neji.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm proud of you. You saved the whole camp from the only one who isn't here, Sasuke. Congrats." Tsunade patted Naruto's back and dismissed him.

He ran off and caught up with Hinata and that's where we end our tale.

* * *

awww! It was meant to be. See that purple button? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Press it! 


End file.
